thelyinggamefandomcom-20200213-history
Black and White and Green All Over
"Black and White and Green All Over" is the 14th episode of Season One of The Lying Game, airing January 23, 2012 - and the 14th episode overall. Plot The episode starts off with Sutton reclaiming her life and celebrating what a great life she has. Kristin offers pancakes for breakfast and Sutton looks shocked and has just orange juice. Kristin pulls out the white dress that Emma chose to wear to the upcoming Black and White Ball. Emma loves the dress, but Sutton turns her nose up at it, saying it's white and it's too plain. Ted and Kristin are confused as Sutton has pulled a 180 and is gone back to being the “difficult child” she seemed to have grown out of recently. No one has warned them the real Sutton is back. Emma is outside the window, and Sutton leaves her parents confused, going to her bedroom to talk with Emma. Sutton is annoyed that Emma planned to go with Ethan to the Ball and feels like it's Homecoming all over again. Sutton suggests Emma finds a hotel or leaves and goes back to Vegas, and says because she is only thinking of Emma's safety. Ethan is annoyed at Sutton's behavior and puts Emma in the Mercer cabin. Sutton guilts Ethan into going to the Ball with her. Emma finally figures out that Sutton is trying to get her out of the picture, and Ethan suggests they leave town together. Emma backtracks and still wants to have a relationship with her sister, and tells Ethan to take Sutton to the Ball. Ethan comes up with a plan. He tells Sutton that he will break up with her at the Ball so he can leave with Emma and not have to spend time with Sutton. Meanwhile, Emma is trying to figure out who tried to kill Sutton, and tells Thayer she still suspects his Dad. Laurel tries to speak to Sutton about Justin. She tells the real Sutton that Justin has been lying and that he believes Ted killed his mother. Sutton tells Laurel to tell their parents and the police as Justin is crazy. Laurel asks Sutton to keep it to herself while she figures it out. Justin tells Laurel he loves her. Laurel thinks he chose her over Sutton as she would be the easier mark. Sutton comes clean and tells her parents about Justin, even though Laurel told her to keep it a secret. Ted lets slip about L.A. and then runs off to find Justin. Ted apologizes to Justin, and Laurel realizes he suspected about Justin for a while now. Laurel feels they both lied to her. Justin still wants to know where Ted went that day. Ted had to give up his Residency because of what happened with Justin's mom. That's why the Mercers moved back to Phoenix. Laurel can't believe that Sutton would betray her like that, especially after she covered for Ethan back when everyone, but Sutton thought he'd stolen her laptop. Sutton is quickly destroying all the relationships that Emma built in her place. Mads suggests to her Dad that he should take Rebecca to the Ball since they have been flirting. Rebecca says that Mads should give Ryan another chance and go with him to the ball. Ryan asks Mads out to dinner before the ballet. Sutton disses Ryan, leaving Mads confused as last week Emma told her to give Ryan a chance. Sutton realizes she needs to promise to give Emma the one thing she wants if she has any hope of keepig her and Ethan in town. Sutton promises to introduce Emma to her family once the danger has passed. She would give Emma a clean slate and they would never need to know she was Sutton. Emma believes Sutton, and tells Ethan they can't leave town. Ethan picks Sutton up for the Ball. Ted dances with Sutton at the Ball and almost tells her a secret but catches Alec’s eye and changes his mind. He says it’s best not to hurt people. Ethan cuts in and Sutton tells him to kiss her for sake of appearances. Ethan is not happy and gives her a little peck. Sutton is furious and pulls Ethan in for a long kiss. Ethan leaves Sutton at the Ball and Thayer asks her to dance. Ethan sneaks off and dances with Emma at the cabin. They get rather passionate while everyone else is at the party. Rebecca asks Alec about his ex-wife and he doesn't want to talk about it. Rebecca thought they only agreed not to talk about that other history and winks at him. We finally find out why Sutton hates Ryan Harwell so much. It turns out they lost their virginity together and Ryan wasn't that into Sutton. He had a torch for Mads, even back then. Sutton wasn't happy and did her best to discredit Ryan, so no one would believe him if he tried to tell them they had slept together. Ryan was Sutton's first Lying Game victim. Sutton invited him to a costume party and made everyone at the party believe he'd called the cops on them. They were given minor possession charges, and he was dressed up like Harry Potter. No one else was in a costume. Sutton apologizes and Ryan accepts the apology. She tells Ryan that he's a better catch now and when he gets bored of Mads to come find her. Then, she eats one of Mads's chocolates covered strawberries provocatively. Ted and Alec have yet another secret chat. Ted is worried that Alec is dating Rebecca. Alec is doing damage control yet again and making sure no one finds out the real reason Ted's scalpel slipped that day in the operating room when he killed Justin's mum. Dan interrupts them and tells Alec that they found Annie Hobbs near the Mercer house, and they are holding her at the hospital. Sutton hears this and runs over to the cabin to get Emma and Ethan. Sutton walks in on a semi-naked Emma and Ethan, and tells them to hurry to the hospital where their mother Annie Hobbs is. Emma and Sutton talk with Annie, and Emma meets her mother for the first time, only to find out Annie Hobbs is not their birth mother. Annie had a baby in the same hospital on the same day as their mother gave birth to them. She over heard their mother giving the girls up for adoption. When she lost her own child, she went and got Emma because she wanted them for herself. Then the fire happened, and she ended up losing her mind and in the mental hospital. Emma pushes for more answers and asks how she knows Alec and who their real mother is. Annie says she doesn't know who their birth mother is and she won't tell them anything more, worrying that she has already said too much. She tells the girls that they are in danger and that it's not safe for them. Annie tells Sutton about a snake in relation to who tried to drown her, but before they can get anymore details a nurse interrupts them, telling them to leave. Alec calls Rebecca, telling her he's sorry he had to leave early. They finish their call, and Rebecca walks into Annie Hobbs hospital room and asks Annie, “Oh Annie, what have you done now?” Rebecca does not seem so nice now, and Annie looks petrified. Also see Gallery:Black and White and Green All Over Cast Main Cast *Alexandra Chando as Emma Becker / Sutton Mercer *Allie Gonino as Laurel Mercer *Blair Redford as Ethan Whitehorse *Andy Buckley as Ted Mercer *Helen Slater as Kristin Mercer *Alice Greczyn as Madeline Rybak Recurring Cast *Adrian Pasdar as Alec Rybak *Christian Alexander as Thayer Rybak *Charisma Carpenter as Annie Rebecca Sewell *Misha Crosby as Ryan Harwell Title *'Black and white' refers to the Black and white ball that's being held, and 'green all over' refers to everything turning bad and lies coming back. Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:TV Series